Daniel Bryan
thumbBryan Danielson, (ur. 22 maja 1981 w Aberdeen) – amerykański wrestler, obecnie występuje w federacji World Wrestling Entertainment w rosterze SmackDown. Obecnie jest posiadaczem pasa WWE World Heavyweight. Zdobył go na gali TLC 18 grudnia po tym jak Big Show wygrał walkę z Markiem Henrym. Karierę zawodowego zapaśnika rozpoczynał w Texas Wrestling Academy. Następnie walczył w federacji Ring of Honor oraz National Wrestling Alliance. Do 2009 występował jako wrestler niezależny. Po kilku próbnych walkach podpisał kontrakt z federacją Vinca McMahona (WWE) i brał udział w show zwanym NXT. Po jakimś czasie został zwolniony z powodu złamania regulaminu PG. Na gali PPV - Summerslam 2010 powrócił do federacji WWE. Na następnej gali PPV - Night of the Champions 2010 pokonał swojego byłego mentora z NXT - The Miza i zdobył swój pierwszy tytuł w organizacji WWE – United States Championship. Na gali Hell in a Cell 2010 wystąpił w Triple Threat Submissions Count Anywhere matchu przeciwko Miz'owi oraz Johnowi Morrison'owi, gdzie zdołał obronić tytuł. Następnie w październiku, na Bragging Rights, stanął do walki w Interpromotional match'u z Mistrzem Interkontynentalnym - Dolphem Zigglerem, gdzie również odniósł zwycięstwo. Na gali Survivor Series 2010 walczył z Ted Dibiase o pas U.S. gdzie odniósł zwycięstwo. Stracił pas na Raw 14.03.2011 na rzecz Sheamusa. 25 kwietnia 2011 roku w wyniku draftu uzupełniającego został przeniesiony na SmackDown. Jest mentorem Derricka Batemana w 5 sezonie NXT. Na Over the Limit pokonał w Dark Match'u Drew McIntyre'a. 17 lipca 2011 zdobył walizkę Money in The Bank (SmackDown). Na Hell in a Cell w Dark Match'u wygrał z JTG. Podczas Vengeance w Dark Match'u przegrał z Wade'm Barrett'em. 25 Listopada wykorzystał walizkę Money in the Bank na Marku Henrym i został nowym mistrzem wagi ciężkiej WWE. Jednak Teddy Long zdecydował że pas zachowuje Mark Henry. Na gali Tables, Ladders and Chairs 2011 ponownie wykorzystał walizkę Money in the Bank tym razem na zmęczonym Big Show'e i zdobył oficjalnie pas mistrza świata wagi ciężkiej. Osiągnięcia All Pro Wrestling APW Worldwide Internet Championship (1 x) King of the Indies (2001) All Star Wrestling ASW World Heavy Middleweight Championship (1 x) East Coast Wrestling Association ECWA Tag Team Championship (1 x) – z Low Ki Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling NWA Canadian Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 x) Full Impact Pro FIP Heavyweight Championship (1 x) International Wrestling Association IWA Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship (1 x) Memphis Championship Wrestling MCW Southern Light Heavyweight Championship (1 x) MCW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 x) – ze Spanky'm NWA Mid-South NWA Southern Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 x) New Japan Pro Wrestling IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 x) – z Curry Man'em Best of the American Super Juniors (2004) Pro Wrestling Illustrated PWI sklasyfikowało go na #13 miejscu spośród najlepszych 500 pojedynczych wrestlerów in the roku 2008. PWI skasyfikowało go na 15. miejscu z 500. najlepszych wrestlerów roku 2011 Pro Wrestling Guerrilla PWG World Championship (2 x) Pro Wrestling Noah GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 x) Pro Wrestling Report Independent Wrestler of the Year (2006) Ring of Honor ROH Pure Championship (1x) ROH World Championship (1 x) Survival of the Fittest (2004) Texas Wrestling Alliance TWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – ze Spanky'm westside Xtreme wrestling wXw World Heavyweight Championship (1 x) World Series Wrestling WSW Heavyweight Championship (1 x) World Wrestling Entertainment WWE United States Championship (1 x) Mr.Money in the Bank WWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 x) (Obecnie) Nagrody Wrestling Observer Newsletter w kategoriach: Best Technical Wrestler (2005–2009) Match of the Year (2007) vs. Takeshi Morishima 25 sierpnia 2007 Most Outstanding Wrestler (2006–2009) Most Outstanding Wrestler of the Decade (2000–2009) Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:WWE Kategoria:RAW dawniej Kategoria:SmackDown! Kategoria:IWGP Kategoria:Pro Kategoria:PWI Kategoria:PGW Kategoria:GHC Kategoria:ROH Kategoria:TNA Kategoria:TWA Kategoria:WSW